Nazafarin Homaru
W*I*P Nazafarin Homaru was a young Burtorian warrior that got augmented with the dark divine blood. This was successful to an extend as her powers drastically increased, however she underwent a drastic personality change and after witnessing the murder of her lover became one of the greatest villains of her time, 'The red man'. She was sealed away over 300 years ago and hasn't been released since in the main timeline. Personality. Ever since the Divine blood treatment Nazafarin is very competitive, pessimistic, battle hardened, battle hungry, psychotically humored, rude, and extremely ill-tempered. She is undiplomatic, believing in the use of brute force and coercion to get her way. Suprisingly, she's revealed to have an entire other side to her aswell showing herself to be a compassionate, cheerfull, and courageous individual that tends to choose an easy way out. Yet this side of her rarely shows because of the character change she underwent when the divine blood merged with her. Appearance. Being sealed away for 300 years did have its effect on Nazafarin. She while always pale as her race is her skin has completely lost any form of pigmentation and is as white as paper in color. Her red eyes appear sunken and she has long icy white hair tied into a braid. She wears a bright blue jumpsuit and a long flowing white cape with red-colored tape seals attached to the ends. She has a scar above and below her right eye and blue veins are visible around said eye. Background. Nazafarin was born as only child on to a family of lesser Burtorian nobility, thus she was quickly chosen to be her father’s successor as warrior and her mother’s successor as a caster. Even though she spent most of her childhood training under both of them, she never had hardship and grew up into a cheerful, relaxed but battle hungry person. After she completed her training, she left home to travel around the world and learning more. However she ended Spending more of her time drinking goofing around and picking fight, then actually searching for new masters or mentors to train under.However her cheerful travel days came to an abrupt end when a civil war between the different Burtorian clans broke out on her Planet. While at first feeling no need to join this conflict, until she heard her family was asked to provide a soldier or be branded as traitors. Not wanting her now older father or mother to enter the war she volunteered and signed up as soldier. She was skilled and strong enough to quickly rise in the ranks and became part of the elite. Despite the valiant efforts of Nazafarin and her comrades, the war quickly tided against them Forcing her leaders to hire strong intergalactic mercenaries to lead the troops. Senji Odur was chosen to lead her, however she refused to take commands from a mercenary, and a fight broke out between the two. Even though Senji was clearly stronger then her she defeated him was she found out he got extremly flustered by her appearance. After this fight she accepted that he was stronger then her and allowed him to lead the battles. Eventually the two developed feelings for each other and began a relationship. When Naza got severely injured and almost killed during a fight with one of the much stronger mercenaries fighting for the other side. Senji came to her rescue and while they were successful in escaping from the fight, he too got injured in order to protect her. Not wanting to be a burden or the reason Senji got killed Naza vowed to get stronger, aiming to become the strongest being in the universe. And she began training relentlessly, and in a short few months was able to fight equally with many of the mercs that where active in the war, for the first time in her life she actualy took training and fightin seriously and proved to be a skilled martial artist with a knack of quickly picking up new styles. Being the only known elite to use both magic as chi in battle,( something latter referred to as a battle caster) She was chosen to try a new enhancing experiment which would try increase her strength, power and magical affinity. By Mixing her own blood with the legendary dark blood, a relic of a dark divine being that once rampaged the galaxy ages ago and had been slain by the gods on the burtorian homeworld. Experiments with this sustance was highly forbidden and seen as heresy, but due to the dire state the clan was in the leadership decided to take such desperate matters. Naza who wasn't content with how far additional training had brought her, accepted this offer seeing this as her chance to get even stronger. The experiments where very successful, as Nazafarin’s body had easily accepted the dark blood and her power drastically increased. Besting even Senji and the strongest of the galatic mercs in sparring matches, yet she had only given a small amount of dark blood in order to test its effects. Due to the positive results and Naza’s own instance the dosage was increased to the point that nearly 70% of her blood was replaced with the dark blood. Her power grew beyond what was considered possible however this time side effects began to show up. Her body didn’t mutate as what was considered the worst case scenario, but she began to show sever anger issues and impatience, she almost underwent a complete personality change. She had become cruel, psychotically humored, and extremely ill-tempered. Worried by this sudden change in personality, further experimentation with the dark blood was stopped too her frustration. Yet in battle Nazafarin proved to be extremely successful easily defeating the mercenaries and who or whatever opposed her troops, her appearance alone on a battlefield completely turned the tide. However she was noted to be almost completely frenzied when she faught, showing no mercy; even to surrendering soldiers (something she used to take to heart). The leadership of her clan even began to wory when she began questioning why with all her strenght she should follow orders. The only thing keeping her calm was Senji, the only person by which she still acted like she normally would. And she frequently apologized for the way she behaved in battle to him, ensuring him she would keep him from harms ways and then when all of it was over she could be like her old self again. She was unable to keep this promise as Senji got killed during a surprise attack on the base they were stationed at. Naza who was away running several tests on the dark blood, was unable to return in time and when she arrived she saw Senji succumbing to the attackers. Seeing this happened to the person she loved triggered something inside of her, fueled by anger and hatred her power surged, the black blood inside her body literally began to boil and she ‘transformed’, entering a state now referred to as the Oni Seirei or Dark Demon. She went on a rampage, leveled the base entirely and brutally murdered anyone who was still alive, friend or foe. Consumed by her hatred she appeared unable to tell the difference between the two so she massacred everyone. After this massacre she cried out in anguish and fell unconscious, eventually she was found by the scientist leading the dark blood experiment. Fearing her for what she had done and what she might do when awake, they placed her in a restraining suit with the intent too suppress her chi and undermine her magical abilities. What they did not however account for was Naza’s new transformation ability which they hadn't witnessed and when they tried to remove the dark blood from her body she awoke in shock and with no recollection of what happened. Unable to successfully remove the blood from her body as it had already completly merged with her body. The scientists tried to kill her which they at that point only could do by draining her of all life energy and blood. Dazed, confused and in extreme pain, the already unstable Nazafarin went completely mad, entered a blind frenzied rage and transformed once again. Unable to hold back the transformed Nazafarin's power she broke from her containment cell rampaged the entired research facility. However unlike before Nazafarin did not loose consciousness after her second rampage and staid in her transformed state, completely driven mad by her own corrupting power and blood she terrorized her home planet for years on end, almost wiping out her entir race in the process. Becoming something of a legend during this time. Known only as the Red Demon (She was still wearing the restraining suit that hid her female figure and appearance completely), a person covered in crimson from it's own and the blood of whoever unlucky enough to face it. The only thing visible of this beings face the sadistic smile it shows when someone rises to the challenge of facing it.